I propose to evaluate the function and evolution of multimodal signals across a jumping spider genus. My studies will develop our understanding of sensory integration and multimodal communication at multiple levels of analysis. (1) I propose to document the function of multimodal signaling in different species of spiders that use multimodal signaling to varying degrees by evaluating male multimodal displays and female choice based on these traits; (2) I will evaluate and measure the complexity of visual ornaments, dynamic movement displays, and seismic signals and using phylogenetic techniques empirically test hypotheses on the evolution of traits and complexity in displays; (3) I will construct a computational model for the evolution of complex character evolution and test hypothesis on increased sensory integration and species diversification; (4) I will examine hypotheses on constraints in signals. Using measurements of complexity I will use information theory to estimate constraints on the information content of displays and then use phylogenetic analyses to test whether constraints drive the evolution of multimodal signals. This proposed project will provide important key components to understanding sensory integration in animals. [unreadable] [unreadable]